Helios Romano
the son of two unknown human parents. Mated to Asami Kinoshita, father to Poppy and brother to Selene and Eos. Biography Early Life Helios was the first born to a small family. His parents had a small reservation for animals that were in need of help so that they would be able to one day return to their natural habitat. Less than a year after he was born, his mother conceived a second child and a little over a year, his sister Selene was born. Life continued to go smoothly until their mother and father yearned for a third child. And soon, almost as if wishing it, Eos was born around a year later. The parents were satisfied, and the now three siblings would spend most of their time playing together throughout their childhood to adulthood. Somewhere among the years, their parents taught the three siblings to do everything around the reservation in case something happened to them before their time. One day, when the three of them had gone to college away from their home town, Eos took an expedition and disappeared without a trace. Helios and Selene went to look for him after a few days of him given as missing – and suffered the same fate. The two of them were bitten by an ocelot – turning into the same creature at the same time. The shock of their three children disappearing into thin air caused a major shock in their parents, who died of grief over them almost instantly. Helios took a few months to control himself as much as he could, and returned to the reservation, taking over his parents' work. In 2010, he attended the masquerade, where he would meet his mate Asami. Two years later, the two are officially together, with him switching between his hometown and Volterra to be able to do his job and spend enough time with his mate. Elysian Peace He was first seen at the masquerade looking over some things on the reservation and where he met Asami, his mate. He showed her pictures of the ocelots and explained his work. He then went from his hometown to Volterra, travelling between both. Twisted Everyway He was seen comforting Asami and being near her a lot, even conceiving their daughter, Poppy, born shortly after. Physical appearance A slightly darker hair than most ocelots and many dots on his tail, making him look like he was all day in the mud. Personality & Traits He's a very kind person, calm, comforting and a bit of a flirt even if he doesn't do it on purpose, that's just how it comes out as. He is told be able to win over a woman's heart easily with love and attention, though he has no proof yet that that is possible to happen. Powers & Abilities He turns into his were-shifter form of an ocelot once a day, when the sun is rising. When in this form, he can be feral, territorial and vicious, though he is not nearly as cruel as the children of the moon. There are a select few people who can approach a were-ocelot while they are in this form without being harmed Relationships Selene and Eos His younger siblings. Asami His mate. Avery His sister in-law Kirima ,Seth and Euphrasie His step kids. Poppy His first and only biological daughter. Etymology Helios is a name of Greek origin, meaning the sun. Media portrayal Helios is portrayed by ------------- in all pictures. Category:Original Characters Category:Were-ocelot Category:Males Category:Characters with special abilities